Yukiko Amagi: Streaker of Inaba
by ZeromusTrueSelf
Summary: A misplaced towel led to Yukiko Amagi sneaking back to her room naked, but at the same time, the fear of being discovered led to the thrill of exhibitionism. A thrill that builds up in Yukiko as she becomes more and more daring, until she aims to achieve her ultimate goal; to walk naked through the streets of Inaba. (Something I wrote for the P4 kink meme a few years ago)


_A dumb little piece of smut I wrote for the P4 kink meme a few years back, the prompt was; "Yukiko, a closet perv, is no longer satisfied by streaking around her families inn, so she goes streaking around Inaba at night. While streaking, she finds Yu and Chie having sex in public and watches". I filled it out and now that I'm back on after a near 4 year hiatus, figured I'd post it._

_Enjoy_

* * *

_Edit: 16/05: Went though and corrected some spelling and grammar, this is something I wrote in the span of an hour a few years back and LiveJournal has no edit feature so I felt a clean up was needed_

_Also, I'm leaving this listed as "on-going" as I want to do a full-fledged re-write in the future_

* * *

A simple mistake, that's what led to this.

2 Months ago, Yukiko Amagi went for a midnight swim in her families hotspring and forgot her towel, moments of hair pulling and smacking herself in frustration later, she quietly snuck through the halls of the Amagi Inn, completely 100% stark, bare ass, naked as the day she was born and she hated herself for it

She managed to make it back to her room with no incidents and buried her head into her pillow until she willed herself to sleep. Waking up naked the next morning only mortified her more. She camped low in her room that day, if someone did see her, she couldn't take the embarrassment of their face lighting up as the realized the daughter of the Amagi family was the one running around with all her bits and pieces hanging out. God forbid her mother kicked down her door, furiously demanding to know why her daughter was doing something so shameless in their own inn.

It took her a while to feel confident to wander through her own hallways again without someone pointing and laughing, claiming they had seen her bare ass. One week later, she went for another midnight swim, making damn well sure to take a towel that time. When it came time for her to leave, she went to reach down to grab it

And stopped

...

"No one saw me last time"

She lingered there for a brief second, her fingers twitching against the soft fabric

...

"Don't tempt fate you idiot" She spat at herself as she picked up, wrapped it around herself and walked inside. Observing herself in the mirror on the wall of the changing room, catching her reflection and the image of the towel tightly clinging to her wet body. She stared at her reflection, turning to face it straight forward, and then, she loosened her grip on the covering cloth around her until it slipped down to her feet, leaving her nude once again. She examined herself, perfectly supple breasts, clean shaven vagina, smooth shaven legs, turning around, she examined her rosy, cute butt

...

No one saw her the last time

* * *

That's all she needed to hear before dashing out into the open hallways, running like her life depended on it. She felt like she was on fire, every inch of her body felt like it was emanating steam and her bare feet carried her bare body through the hall

_"DON'T RUN YOU IDIOT! PEOPLE WILL HEAR YOU!"_ She screamed at herself

She didn't stop, her body was atleast five steps ahead of her mind, she didn't stop until she practically jumped through her door and into her room. She locked it behind her and collapsed against it as her entire body went numb. Breathing heavily, she licked her lips, fell onto her back, planted her legs against the door and guided her hand down until it reached her destination, supply rubbing her folds

She didn't masturbate often, and when she did, she was never this hot and bothered. Rubbing didn't cut it anymore so she shoved her fingers inside

However, her body leapt ahead of common sense again, she leaped up, and threw her door open, stepping outside in the hallway and continued her masturbating

Of all the odd things that were happening tonight in Inaba, Yukiko Amagi masturbating naked in the halls of her families inn was at the top of that list

"I'm going too far" She panted quietly as her other hand clamped tightly on her nipple "Someone's going to see me"

That slowed her down for maybe a millisecond before she went back, full force, practically inserting his hand into herself

"Fuuu~uuuck" She moaned as she felt herself getting close, her head darting left and right just to make sure there was no one there

_"I feel like I'm on fire!"_ She screamed in her head _"Fuck! __**OH FUCKING, I'M GONNA-**__"_

"Cummmmmm!" She squealed as she bit her lip, her juices firing out of her, pouring onto the wooden floor, and she was in pure ecstasy, her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and her tongue hung out of her mouth like a dog, her knees buckled until the girl fell flat on her bare ass

Panting aggressively, she dragged herself back into her room, pushing the door closed with her foot, before crawling over to lock it

When she regained the feeling in her legs, she shuffled over to her mirror, observing her bare reflection, shining in the moonlight peering in through her windows. She examined every inch of herself once again. Eventually, she turned to her side, witnessing the angle she both her boobs and butt stuck out, before she did something no one thought the meek Amagi girl would ever do

She spanked herself, and did it hard, over and over until her cheeks were red

"Yeah" she muttered as she walked up to her mirror, licking it, essentially making out with her reflection

"I'm a dirty girl..." She giggled

* * *

"Good Evening" A kimono draped Yukiko bowed to the empty dinner hall, with the doors locked, darkened with the 2am night peeking through the window "I'm Yukiko Amagi, I'm your entertainer for this evening"

With a cheery smile, she slipped the kimono off, revealing her bare body to her imaginary audience before she reached down to her MP3 Player, popping the earbuds on

"It's _Bad Communication by B'z_, it's my favorite song" She smiled, pretending the song was playing through the speakers in the room "I hope you enjoy my naked dance"

With that, she stepped up onto the small but long dining table, and danced as the song blasted though her ears. She put her ballerina training to the test, swiveled her hips, thrust her crotch forward, twerked, jiggled her breasts and some of her _dance moves_ were just her flat out touching herself, to the point when the seven minute long song came to a end, all she had to do was give her nub a small flick and she came

"I love it" She panted with a smile on her face "I love being naked..."

Every Friday, that's when she would do it. That's when Yukiko Amagi would walk nude through her families inn. Every time she spiced it up, once she tied her arms behind her back (with great difficulty), preventing her from covering herself up as she paced through the halls before making it back to her room and untying herself (with even greater difficulty), once she crawled through the reception area, carefully avoiding the newly installed security cameras (Going into the surveillance room later just to make sure), and most recently, dancing naked in the dinner hall, the only thing that remained the same is that she was 100% naked, bare naked, barefoot, completely starkers, just like the day she was born

But now, everything felt the same...

She had done it all in the halls, there was nothing new left, though it still pleasured her, she wanted to experience something new

It almost depressed the Amagi girl. If anyone noted her downed expression, they would never even think _"I've streaked too much and now it's boring" _was the reason.

This feeling carried over to the next morning, when she was walking to school, walking alone too as Chie now walked to school with her new Boyfriend, Yu Narukami.

"Boyfriend..." She muttered "I don't think I could ever get one...not while I'm like...this"

Sighing briefly to herself as she passed the shopping district, she noted how barren it was...Junes had really done a number on it, there were few people here during the day

...

And there would be none here at night

And it was like a lightbulb went off in her head, sending chills up her spine and her eyes widened

"Could I...?" She immediately asked herself, choosing to examine her surroundings "There's no security cameras here..."

Was she actually considering this? Was she taking the big step to finally becoming a full fledged exhibitionist? She already streaked in her home? Could she...?

The question ate away at her all day. There would be a much greater chance she would be seen, but at the same time, just the thought of the midnight breeze blowing against her naked body excited her.

Running naked through the streets naked would be the climax of all she wanted...

So that night, she sat into her room, remembering how she got here and how it all began when she had simply forgotten her towel.

That incident sparked the passionate flames within her, awoke her true desire, made her into the proud pervert she was today.

And when she returned home, slipped into the surveillance room and switched the camera's off, she knew what she was doing

When the clock striked 1AM, the fully dressed girl slipped off her red cardigan, unbuttoned her shirt, slipped off her bra, threw off her skirt, peeled off her leggings and pulled her panties down

"I'm Yukiko Amagi" She told herself as she kicked off the underwear, and opened her door, closing it behind her as she indeterminately walked down the hall

"I'm a Perverted Exhibitionist" She said as she walked into the reception area, the disabled cameras capturing nothing as the girl walked to the front door of her inn, beyond it laid the rest of the world

"And I'm going to walk outside, completely naked" She smiled as she opened the door

* * *

"I'm outside...I'm outside" She panted as her bare feet straddled her body along the concrete "I'm naked in public"

_"This is too dangerous, I'll be seen, someone will take pictures and put them on the internet...or worse"_

Her head was spinning, her bodies sense were all heightened, every inch of her naked flesh tingled, and she was leaking like a faucet

_"You idiot...yeah...yeah, I'm an idiot"_

"It feels so good..." She moaned as the cold air blew against her body "I can feel the wind on my ass...it's blowing through my thighs"

Her memory felt like it was blanking out as she lost track of time, before she knew it, she had arrived in the shopping district of Inaba

"This is at least a mile away from my house...how long have I been walking?" She muttered to herself, looking up the sky, making sure it was still dark "I should head back before the sun comes up...it was 1am when I left...I should be fine for a while"

With her self-convincing, she paced onward, arriving in front of Souzai Daigaku

"Me and Chie eat here all the time..." She muttered as she walked towards the one table outside the closed restaurant "Everything, even this place looks so different when I'm naked"

Breathing a heavy sigh to herself, she climbed onto the table, turned back to the road she walked up, squatted slightly and threw her arms behind her head

"Look everyone...I'm Yukiko Amagi and I'm completely naked, here in front of you" She breathed to her imaginary audience "No touching, but you can look for as long as you wa-"

_CLANG_

With a gasp that could be heard around the world, Yukiko leapt off the table and dashed up the road

_"SOMEONE WAS WATCHING ME! OH GOD, THEY'VE PROBABLY TAKEN PHOTOS AND PUT THEM ON THE INTERNET! THEY MIGHT BE RUNNING AFTER ME RIGHT NOW!"_ She panicked as she ran away as fast as she could, throwing her head back to see if the witness was pursuing her _"MY LIFE IS OVER, THEY'RE GOING TO RAPE M-..._

It was a Cat who had knocked over a trash can

"Are you fucking kidding..." She spat before noticing what she had arrived before "The Tatsuhime Shrine..."

She quickly scampered up the steps, walking along the stone ground before arriving before the wooden temple

"I'm sorry...I don't have any money on me" She said with a bow "Please accept the sight of my naked body as a donation"

_"This is too dangerous...I should stop"_

...

"Not yet" Yukiko sighed "There's one more place I want to go..."

Yukiko grumbled as she wiped the dirt off her feet, she briefly regretted not wearing shoes before tossing that thought aside, wearing any clothing was an insult to exhibitionism

"I'm almost there" She sighed as she climbed up the trail "The hill overlooking town...I want to look down on it, naked..."

She continued one, just about to reach to top of the steps that led to the hill but then she noticed something

"A jacket?" Yukiko questioned, it looked extremely familiar "Is this...Chie's ja-"

"N-Not so rough!"

"What the?!-That was Chie's voice!" Yukiko gasped as she quickly scampered up the steps, and their laid a line of clothes, a mans shoes, 4 socks, bike shorts, a school jacket, two school shirts, boxer shorts and a pair of bright green panties

It formed a line to the table on the hill where Chie Satonaka, naked as the day she born, was riding on equally naked Yu Narukami

* * *

_"C-Chie?!"_ Yukiko gasped as she witnessed her friend bounce up and down on her boyfriend

"I thought you liked it rough" Yu panted

"Shut up" Chie spat between breaths "I don't know how you talked me into this"

"You said no to Anal" Yu smirked "So this was the alternative"

Yukiko stared agape, staring at her best friend, just as naked as she was, fucking right there out in the open. It took her a few more seconds to realize they could just tilt their head and see her there, so she quickly dashed into the shrubbery

"Did you hear something?" Yu asked

"This works better when you don't talk" Chie panted

_"I don't believe this!"_ Yukiko screamed to herself as she peeked over the bush she was hidden behind _"I thought I was a Pervert walking around naked, but these two are having sex!"_

...

_"I shouldn't watch"_ She blushed as she looked at Chie's naked ass jiggle as she rode Yu's cock, she had seen Chie naked before when they had bathed in the Hot Springs before in the past, but she never saw Chie naked for anything erotic, she had also never seen a naked man before so her cheeks blazed up at the sight of Yu's naked body _"She's my best friend, I shouldn't be watching her do this..."_

The tingle between her legs told her otherwise

"No" She tried to stop herself but her hand had already reached its destination "I'm...masturbating to my friends having sex"

"Aw shit" Yu hissed as the heavens opened up above them "We should finish up quick"

"It's raining..." Yukiko muttered as the raindrops dripped through the tree above her, her naked body completely soaked in no time

"God, god" Chie panted as Yu started to massage her breasts

Yukiko bit her lip as her eyelids twitched, she felt down on her ass in the dirt, completely soaked by the rain

"Come on babe, cum for me" Yu whisped to Chie as he pounded into her "I'm about to..."

"God!" Chie screamed "C-Cum! Cum inside me!"

"C-Cum!" Yukiko yelped in pure ecstasy

"C-CHIE!" Yu roared as he unleashed his load inside her

"Ahhhh!" Chie screamed to the heavens as she came to the end

"AHHHHHHH!" Yukiko screamed, the sound of it masked by her two friends climaxes. Thoroughly spent, she laid back in the dirt

"Come on" Yu said as he practically threw Chie off him "Our clothes are getting wet"

"Jerk" Chie spat "You sure know how to kill the mood"

"Hey, it was fun right?" Yu smiled

...

"Yeah..." Chie giggled

"Good, now put that cute little ass away and lets head home" Yu laughed as he spanked her

"Oi!" She let out a yelp before giggling as she rushed to collect her clothes

Yukiko laid there as she heard her friends collect their clothes, put them on and then scamper away into the night, and then continued to lay there, even though the rain bathed her

"I want to sleep here" She smiled to herself "I wanna lie naked here forever...but..."

With a sigh, she pulled herself up to her feet and made her way to the view of the city she came here to see

"Not tonight" She giggled before noticing the sky was turning blue "It's about time I head home"

* * *

"Hey...Yukiko?" Chie greeted her friend on the way to school in front of the riverbank, noticing something different about her

"Morning Chie!" Yukiko cheerfully greeted

"Hey...no leggings?" Chie questioned the lack of Yukiko's trademark tights, now replaced with black socks

"Well it is the summer" She smiled

"Y-Yeah..." Chie nodded as she and Yukiko began to walk onwards

"Did you see the rain last night?" Yukiko asked "It was pouring down, anyone caught in it would be completely soaked!"

"Y-Yeah..." Chie repeated "That was pretty late thought wasn't it?"

"Mmhmm" Yukiko added "I was up though..."

"Yeah...me too..." Chie said with a blush as she averted her eyes "We're almost late! I-I'm gonna run ahead and catch up to Yu-kun, see ya!"

"Bye!" Yukiko giggled as Chie scampered ahead "See you soon!"

As the girl got farther and farther away, the smile on Yukiko's face devolved into a cheeky one, she looked down and flipped up her skirt to witness the real reason for her lack of leggings,

Her lack of panties...

"Mmm" She grinned as she walked down the steps to the riverbank "Time to play my game..."

With that, she unclipped her skirt, throwing it away along with her shoes and socks, her cardigan, blouse and bra gone too by the time she reached the bottom of the stairs, leaving her completely naked, basked in the daylight sun

"It's okay, everyone who walks this way to school has already passed, no one will be here anytime soon" Yukiko smiled "I'll be here a while, I'll just tell Chie and the others there was an emergency at the Inn and I had to head back"

The grin never left her face as she walked to the edge of the ground, the blue river laid out before her

"See you soon" Yukiko smiled before she dived in for a naked swim


End file.
